


Burnout

by CloverzBandit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Burnout - Freeform, Collage finals, F/F, Fluff, Litttle heated at the end, Mess for a week with barely eating and drinking energy drinks for a life force, Nightmares, Other, Pass out, Sick Character, Stress, Therapy, Trowing up, Worry Wort Lapis, mother problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: It's almost finals and Peridots overdoing her studying. So her friend and girlfriend help her relax.





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another vent. This was inspired by JaidenAnamations video on Burnout- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mt-YuVhsvpY&t=22s

Finals month, the most stressful time for a college senior. If you don’t get a good enough score, then you won’t graduate. If you don’t graduate, you won’t get an actual job and fail college, leading to waste in student debt and possibly redoing the class again. The worse of all would be explaining to her overly strict mother of her education failure. Her mother always considers her a failure at almost everything, not to mention her homophobia.

 

That was Peridots thought process, and that thought process absolutely stressed her over the max, along with self-esteem and self-loathing. Peridot locked herself in her dorm room, studying and going over every possible question that could be on the test. This has been going on for a week. She barely got any sleep, ate, or anything that involves taking care of herself. She is running on cans and cans of Monster, Red Bull, Kickstart Mountain Dew, and other energy drinks for college students.

 

All her friends were trying to get her to relax but failed. Though, they kept asking if she would want to join them. On the other hand, though, Peridot didn’t even check her phone for days on end.

 

Peridot was just so caught up with her future education, she lasted this long with burnout. The only breaks were using the bathroom or sometimes eating. Which also gets to the point of forgetting to eat for days.

 

In the present, it was one and a half weeks before finals. She was still stressing her ass off. She was barely even processing anything anymore. She would zone out, close her eyes for a bit, throw up, study, pass out for 30 minutes, study again, drink, study, bathroom, study, and so on.

 

Peridot hasn’t seen the light of day since starting, her energy drinks and sometimes food coming from a delivery guy who supplies her, named Lars.

 

But today, Lapis Lazuli decided to make Peridot relax. Lapis knocked on her dorm door, waiting. That stretched on for 1 to 3 to 5 minutes of waiting. Lapis was yelling and banging at the door. She knew Peridot was in there. She heard thuds and movement coming within it but quickly turn to silence for a second. Lapis calls Peridots phone. She can hear it ring. There were more movement sounds but yet again goes silent. The operator came on to leave a message. Once she hears the beep, she spoke.

 

“Okay….Peridot, answer your fucking phone and your door. You have been locked in there for days. No, a fucking WEEK. You have failed to answer any of our group's messages. Dude, people are starting to think your dead or kidnapped. I have been kept in the dark for too long. And I’m your girlfriend! We haven’t even hung out or seen each other! Please answer your door. I’m getting seriously worried and I would love to see your cute, little, self you are….I love you….please, please answer your door..” Lapis paused, voice sullen, banging the door softly along with her head against the door. “Peridot please come out!” She finishes but keeps it on voice mail. She knows Peridot heard her and the voicemail that’s still going. There were more shuffling noises, then a sound of the door handle wiggling.

 

“That’s my girl.” Lapis backs off the door, helping to open the door. There was a click of the lock when another thud. Lapis ended the voicemail and cracked the door open, looking inside. It was really dark in there, the only source of light was a lamp on a table. _God, the table was a mess._ Empty cans were everywhere, along with on the floor, and paper and binders of study material. Lapis opened the door more, allowing the sunlight of the noon to seep into the room. Once the door was fully opened though, she gasped in horror.

 

There she was, the love of her life slumping against the wall of her dorm, pass out with a can of Red Bull loose in her grip. She looked pale, flushed with a fever, clothes that were noticeably dirty, small bruises on her forehead, and, most concerning, how thin she was.

 

“Oh shit, Peridot!” She gasped, closing the door behind her. She quickly turned on the lights and sat in front of Peridot.

 

She looks like death. _How long was she like this?! How long did she last eat?_  Lapis put her hand on her forehead. It was burning hot. She quickly texted the Gems to come to Peridots place, bringing healthy food and water. They all agreed in an instant. Lapis picked her companion up, placing the Red Bull aside, and brought her to her bed. She looked nervously around the room. She needs to cool her down. She quickly ran to wet a towelette and placed it on the blondes sweaty, hot, forehead. She then turned the ceiling fan on high. Lapis went to the bathroom medicine cabinet and found a thermometer. She put it in Peridot’s mouth and killed time by cleaning her room of empty cans. Once done, she put the garbage bag full of cans to the side, looking at the papers Peridot was looking at.

 

It was a mix of chemistry, engineering/technology, and anthropology. There were some note cards to the side. Lapis flipped through them, noticing the change in writing and accuracy. Some of the note cards were unreadable, some were written strangely, some were false answers, and most of them were 100% correct information with readable writing.

 

Lapis didn’t think Peridot would work herself this hard. This is the worse burnout Lapis has ever seen Peridot have. Working too hard, to the point of sickness and passing out, it worried her half to death. She should have come sooner. She knew she should have but she was too caught up training for the swimming Olympics tournament.

 

She felt guilty. She wasn’t there for her lover, even though she knew Peridot gets stressed by little things.

 

Lapis sighed, sitting on the bed next to Peridot. She looks over her. Peridot has bags under her eyes. They looked deep. _How much sleep did she get?_ Peridot probably lives off all those cans. That would explain a lot. Though it isn’t healthy. She could get a heart attack by drinking too much.

 

At that, the thermometer beeped. She took it out of Peri’s mouth, reading it. 104 Fahrenheit. _Fuck, that’s bad!_ She inwardly cursed.

 

She pulled out her phone again, texting the group chat.

 

**Lapis: Can you also bring some medicine for a fever with 104?**

 

**Pearl: I’ll get some. Need anything else?**

 

Lapis though for a minute.

 

**Lapis: For now yes.**

 

**Ame: Wow, is Peridot that sick?**

 

**Lapis: Unfortunately, it took her a while to answer her door. I heard movement and thuds but it ended in silence for a second. So I left a voicemail and she unlocked the door. I looked in to see her passed out against the wall….she looks paler, looks like she hasn’t showered, her clothes are dirty and looks like she had thrown up, and cans of empty energy drinks were everywhere!**

 

**Ame: Dang, that’s a serious burnout…**

 

**Pearl: Oh dear….I’ll be there as soon as I can!**

 

**Ame: Me too**

 

**Steven: Same, I’m coming with Garnet. She's driving me their right now. We also got some food and water too.**

 

**Lapis: Thanks, guys. I’ll talk to you guys later. And please knock quietly. Peridot is still asleep.**

 

Everyone agreed and continued their journey over.

 

Lapis put her phone away and look at Peridot. She looks distressed in her sleep, a pained expression. Is _she having a nightmare?_ She touched her shoulder, making the blonde shiver and twitch. _Crap, she is!_ Lapis’s mind races, lost of what to do. _My phone!_ She quickly searches google for answers to help her burnout, but found all kinds of cases of burnouts and signs of it, along with a link to help burnouts. She clicked the signs and scummed through it. “Chronic fatigue, insomnia, forgetfulness/impaired concentration and attention, physical symptoms may include: chest pain, heart palpitations, shortness of breath, gastrointestinal pain, dizziness, fainting, and/or headaches, increased illness like: colds, flu, other immune-related medical problems, loss of appetite, anxiety, depression, angry outbursts…..” and the list goes on.

 

Lapis was incredibly anxious if Peridot has these. It could be serious, to the point of getting medical, or even mental, help. Lapis clicks “how to overcome burnouts.” She read through, learning how to help.

 

A quiet murmur came from Peridot. Lapis stopped and looked to her. Lapis hadn’t noticed her start shaking. Lapis quickly put her phone aside and faced Peridot. She had the same expression but more horrified. Lapis shook Peridots shoulder.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, Pear. You are safe. It's just me, Lapis...” she spoke softly.

 

Peridot squirmed, letting out more murmuring. Then a little pained “help” was audible along with a squeak too, her body tensing. Lapis shook Peridot a little more frantically, panicking. She wasn’t used to being the receiving end. Usually, Lapis was the one having nightmares and mental state depleted.

 

Lapis remembers what Peridot did to calm her while asleep. She laid down on her side, face close to Peridot. Then, she put her arms around her, almost spooning her. Lapis relaxes her head on the blonde's chest, do to her sleeping on her back. Lapis starts saying sweet little things to her companion.

 

At first, Peridot panicked at the touch of someone wrapping around her, but eventually, she relaxes in Lapis’s hold. She continued to sleep, this time no fears taking over her dreams.

 

Lapis gave a sigh of relief, a little surprised she didn’t wake. _She must be very tired and probably going to remain that way for a while._  They stayed like that for a minute. Lapis didn’t mind just laying there but she didn’t want Peridot to have another nightmare.

 

Lapis focuses her attention to the blondes breathing. It was coming out short on breath, like being let go of a tight chokehold. Then Lapis noticed her heartbeat. It was pounding really fast. It must be about five beats per two second.

 

While Lapis was panicking, a quiet knock came at the door. Lapis didn’t want to get up so she pulled out her phone again and texted whoever was at the door that it was unlocked.

 

A second past before the door slowly opened, revealing Amethyst, carrying grocery bags. She stepped in and closed the door, putting the bags on the counter on the way to the bed.

 

Lapis watched as she walked to her, a worried look on the white-haired girls face. Once she came to a halt at the side of the bed, she put her hand on the sleeping blondes forehead. Her eyes scrunched with a quiet hiss. “Damn, that can’t be good…” she pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“I know…” Lapis said, ashamed and cuddled deeper into Peridot. “What if she gets a heart attack for having this much sugar? What if she starved herself to death? What if she gets suicidal? What if-“

 

Amethyst put her hand on Lapis’s exposed shoulder. “Wooow, slow down. Don’t worry that much, double L. Garnet can help her. And you’ll be there to support her. And I don’t see a reason why she would be suicidal.” She finishes in a soft tone, which was unlike her mind you.

 

“Okay...right ...Sorry.” Lapis muffles against Peridots chest.

 

“Don’t be. I can...sort of relate.”

 

Lapis lifted her head. “Relate. How?”

 

“Well, I’m kind of worried about two…..friends I care about. But I have to keep their problems a secret to others because they asked me to. So I can’t tell you what exactly. All I can say is there in a tough spot right now.”

 

“Yeah, I understand.” Lapis replied, once again burying her face into Peridot once more.

 

“You gonna stay like that until she wakes up?”

 

“Maybe, I’m guessing she didn’t get enough sleep so she might be asleep for a while. Guessing by the thuds, eye bags, and other stuff.

 

“Thuds?”

 

“Remember I said I heard thuds on the other side of the door when I came here?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I’m guessing she was so out of it she was warping in and out of consciousness just getting to the door.”

 

Amethyst was silent a second, surprised that Lapis thought of that. “Huh, you really use your head when it comes down to Little Slice of Pie their, Huh?” She said smugly, with a smirk on her face. Lapis didn’t need to see her to know that.

 

“Fuck off, Jackass.”

 

She laughed, though quiet as not to wake Peridot. “Love you too, Water Bitch.” They both giggled, but it died down.

 

“It’s just hard to process this happening. And yes, I do tend to think more when my, what, _Little Slice of Pie_ is involved. She’s my whole world…” Lapis states sadly, then unwrapped herself to look at Amethyst. “Shit, why did I say that.” Lapis cursed to herself. Though it was heard by Amethyst.

 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. We all need to ramble sometimes.” Amethyst states, putting an arm on Lapis’s shoulder. Lapis looked at her hand, then sighed.

 

“I guess…” Lapis mumbled back, grabbing the others hand. “This is oddly uncharacteristic of you.” She pointed out, looking at Amethyst’s blue eyes. Amethyst smirked, moving her hand to hold Lapis’s in free air.

 

“Yeah, I guess so… but I have grown a lot since then.”

 

“Oh, being mature are we?” Lapis smirked, back in a joking tone. At that, Amethyst quickly pulled their hands apart, shoving Lapis teasingly.

 

“Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad!” She whisper shouted. Lapis just laughed in her arm.

 

* * *

 

In just 30 more minutes, everyone made it to Peridots dorm. They all put their hands on the still sleeping girls forehead, though Garnet inspected Peridot farther. Her heart rate (which was faster than it should be), body movement (rarely any but twitches occasionally), pulse (stable), breathing(a small wheeze or sigh), and expression (neutral and somewhat peaceful). While Garnet concluded all that, Lapis watched in a worried expression, cuddling into Peridot’s side again. Amethyst and Steven were talking about food-related stuff, along with Pearl organizing Peridot’s frig, but got paranoid and did the whole kitchen.

 

“Peridot should be ok but I would take her to a doctor to get medicine and diagnostics when she wakes up. My diploma isn’t a doctor but I believe she needs to have therapy with me or someone else if she wants. Something tells me she overworks herself for a reason…it is her third time and all….” Garnet trails off. Lapis takes a breath of relief, though she still worries.

 

“What if-“

 

“No ‘what if’s’. She isn’t going to have a heart attack, calm down, Lapis.” Garnet interrupts.

 

Lapis relaxes back into Peridot, sighing. There was a moment of silence until Pearl yelled from the other half of the room.

 

“Amethyst!”

 

“What, It was just one bag!”

 

“One _family-sized_ bag of Doritos! Peridot needs that! It's her favorite chips!”

 

Garnet quietly excused herself with a pat on Lapis’s head, along with her smile.

 

When Garnet came to the kitchen to stop the fight, Steven came out and sat next to Lapis on the bed, knowing Lapis didn’t like repeating the situation of her companion and yelling. They just sat there, listening to the voices in the kitchen die down and the breathing of Peridot. After a while, the fight came to a close and Pearl started to make dinner, Amethyst and Garnet helping.

 

The more Lapis thought of Peridot’s future, the more saddened she got. She didn’t notice a tear slide down her cheeks. Steven noticed, laying down, hugged Lapis’s side, and rubbed her back.

 

Just at his touch, Lapis’s dam broke. She let him, burying her head into her companion more, and sobbed quietly.

 

* * *

 

Everything was black, endless black like being thrown into the void with no hope of escaping. She walked a bit on shaky legs, confused and distressed. She wasn’t sure how long she was there. She just walked and sat around. She wasn’t exactly panicked but just creeped out. After all, humans fear what they don’t understand.

 

Try as she might, she was trapped and lost. She couldn’t think of how she got here or how to get out, her mind and memory is fogged up. All she felt was hot, sweaty even. She felt faint, ready to pass out, _though I might already have…_

 

She waited.

 

And waited.

 

Until she heard heels click on the floor. _That reminds me of-_

 

_Shit_

 

She frantically ran away. She didn’t want to see her. Not now. The footsteps got closer sounding, fear and icy icicles poking into her skin. She couldn’t run. She’s too weak, too vulnerable. But it was helpless.

 

She stopped, looking at what she thinks is the black floor, shaking in fear.

 

“Peridot, why are you running away from me.” She spoke in a chilling tone, causing more tremors through her body, as her question not sounding like one but a statement. Peridot keeps her gaze down, not wanted to show how weak she was to her mother.

 

“Peridot Olive Hunter,” she started coming closer, coming right behind her. “Don’t ignore me.”

 

Peridot composes herself, though not fully, and turns to face her mother, hiding her emotions. She grips her chin, glaring daggers into the blonde. “Tell me what you’ve done.”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” She responded.

 

“Lies. Your such a disappointment to me. Have you not realize what you did. Is your mind that flawed by those...Crystal Gems and that slut with blue hair!” She spat.

 

Peridot flinches, closing her eyes tight. “Tell me what you’ve done!”

 

She squeaked as her mother held her in a side chokehold.

 

“Help…” she forced out.

 

“No one here can help you. Nobody cares and you let them get in the way of your education! They have messed up my plan for your future because of your homosexual relationship! Don’t you see what’s important here!” She informed in a voice like spitting out venom.

 

“No! You can’t just plan out my life without my consent!” Peridot shouted back angrily, struggling out of her hold.

 

“You ungrateful child!” She yelled, tightening her grip. Peridot felt nauseous. She wasn’t sure if her vision was fading or not but it was hard to breathe. Panicking, she struggles, trying to get out of her grip. Her mother was still yelling at her but her hearing was fading. But she heard a familiar voice, sounding soft and comforting. She couldn’t quite hear the words said but she relaxed even though her oxygen was getting cut short. But she embraced it and everything turns blue under her eyelids.

 

She stays like that, not moving. She didn’t know what else to do.

 

Time passed and Peridot became the slightest bit aware of the outside world. She felt warm arms tightly around her. Then some touches around her body she couldn’t quite process where. Then, all she felt was the same embrace with warmth. But she felt a liquid on her….chest? Peridot wanted to move but she couldn’t. She wanted to comfort the one embracing her. She knows that the liquid was tears, wetting her skin and clothes. She was crying. On her. Peridot’s mind raced. _Lapis? Where is Lapis? Is she okay? What happened? What’s going on? Is it me? Is she crying because of me?! No! What’s Wrong with me?!_ She continues to worry about her lover but couldn’t quite wake up from her limbo.

 

* * *

 

They all ate the smoked gouda ravioli Pearl had prepared. The whole dinner was small talk but Lapis kept quiet the whole time and went back to her unconscious companion, cuddling into her once again. The group didn’t know what else to do so one person would stay with Lapis and Peridot just in case. Steven offered but he was a tad bit young to deal with adult problems. Pearl wanted to stay with Steven at the comfort of their home and Garnet had an emergency call by one of her patients. This led to Amethyst staying and making sure the two were grounded. She didn’t complain though. She likes hanging out with Lapis and Peridot. They were fun and expressive than the perfectionist Pearl and the straight-faced Garnet. She didn’t have much one on one time with Steven, based on Pearl being all over him, even though he’s 16.

 

They left, leaving the three alone. Amethyst knew Lapis hadn’t slept so she convinced her to sleep. Once Lapis let out a confirming breath, she went to sleep on the other bed parallel to the other. It was quiet, they went to sleep at 5 pm.

 

Until morning, at 12:36 pm, the next day.

 

During that time frame, they all slept in since Lapis is stressed and exhausted and Amethyst is...well Amethyst. But as much as Lapis likes to admit, she’s a heavy sleeper and so is Amethyst. They didn’t realize their phones going off, but Peridot did, along with her stomach’s uneasiness.

 

For hours of confinement, she became aware of the world by 75%. She processes the arms around her. She hears another person's breathing and ringing cellphones.

 

She snapped her eyes open, the world not focused or seeable in the slightest. Her mind raced, not knowing who exactly was in her dorm... _She was in her dorm, right?_ She couldn’t see the intruder in her arm. _Wait, cuddling!_

 

With the little strength she had, she pushed herself off the other, causing both to fall to the floor. That certainly woke both of them up. Peridot still dazed and lack of sight didn’t see Lapis’s reaction.

 

Once Lapis had hit the ground, she became alert. She instantly stood, in a fighting stance and looking around the room intently. She then looked to the empty bed.

 

“Peridot!” Lapis ran to the other side of the bed, finding her beloved blonde spread along the floor, eyes squinting. She instantly picks Peridot up and places her on the bed again, the blonde's expression confused.

 

“Peridot, are you ok?” Peridot took a while to respond but she just shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes in pain. Then her body contorted. Lapis quickly ran to get a trash can. She came running back to her sick companion and positioned her to sit on the bed, head buried in the trash. Luckily, Lapis was in time and she vomited in the once empty trash to concerning colors of liquid.

 

This was the time were Amethyst woke up, shooting out of bed and patting Peridots back, reassuring her. Lapis was too lost in her worry to do anything else but hold the trash up.

 

It took a while but as soon as two minutes passes with no more vomiting, the two caretakers let out a relieved sigh. Peridot just slumped against the wall, sitting on her bed, feeling sweaty, hot, sick, and nauseous, eyes still closed.

 

“Amethyst, get her a wet towelette and water.” Lapis orders, eyes locked on Peridot and her arms holding the other the best she could. She complied. “Peri, hey…. How are you feeling?” She asked in a worrying tone, fingers combing her hair and hand moving up to her forehead.

 

“Shit….” She spoke in a weak and sickly voice. Then she opened her eyes in realization, jolting out of Lapis’s hold. “Sh-Shit, my work! I need to finish it!” She made a move to run to her desk but the bluenette held her back against the wall.

 

“No Peri. You need to take a break and relax.” The blonde kept struggling, though she's weak.

 

“No, no, no. . .You don’t understand Lapis! I have to, or-or I’m done for!” She pleaded, sounding desperate.

 

“Peridot, stop it! You're overworking yourself! You're sick! Have you looked in a mirror!” Lapis shot back, tightening her hold on her lover. “Do you see what you're doing to yourself! You can’t function properly if you don’t take time for yourself! Please, just calm down. . .your killing me.” Lapis’s voice broke at the end, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

Peridot froze, logic and awareness making its way to her brain. She stopped struggling and hugged her companion. “Sorry..” she voices into the others shoulder. Lapis hugged back.

 

“It’s okay. . .just. . .please relax. You have a fever and you spent a week isolating yourself.” Lapis said softly.

 

“Okay….”

 

“Ummm, you guys done?”

 

The two broke apart and looked to a sheepish Amethyst, holding the items Lapis ordered her to get.

 

“Oh, yes, yeah.” Lapis flushed. Amethyst smirked, making her way other.

 

“Glad to see you haven't died, P-dot,” She said, placing the wet towelette on her forehead. “Drink this too. You probably need to get that acidic taste from barfing your insides out.” She then shoved the bottle of water in Peridot’s hand, cap loosened. Peridot looked at it. _I haven't had water in a while….._

 

With shaking hands, she drank, chugging it all down. When she whipped her mouth and gave the empty bottle back, her head felt lightheaded and the room began to spin. She didn’t register Lapis pushing her to lay on the bed until it stopped and focused on the two faces looking at her.

 

“How do you feel? Sick wise.” Lapis asked, reaching for the thermometer on the side table and turning it on.

 

“Hot, sweaty, anxious, upset stomach, dazed, feverish….” the sickly blonde informed. “And tired and worn out.”

 

Lapis hummed, opting her to open her mouth. She complied. “Close your eyes and get more rest. Me and Amethyst will handle everything.” She assured. Peridot made a small smile of admiration. “ Love you...” she stated tiredly closing her eyes.

 

“Love you too.” Lapis smiled back, even though the blonde didn’t see it.

 

There was a moment of silence until the thermometer beeped. 103.7. Still bad.

 

“Should we contacted the crew?” Amethyst asked, looking at the other tanned girl. She looked up.

 

“Yeah…”

 

* * *

 

As the days went by, Peridot got better little by little. The Crystal Gems would come over, make or order food and Garnet or Amethyst would volunteer to monitor the two. Pearl wanted to help but still had the need to stay with Steven and Lapis being hesitant on having her to talk to, due to what happened in the past. Peridot would be awakened to eat, drink, or sit outside for a little bit. It all seemed to work for her health but no mentally. Peridot became a little more hesitant in their help, talking low of herself, tearing up at random topic, or having angry outbursts. It took five days for Peridot to be completely cured of her sickness. The next step was to see a therapist.

 

When Garnet stayed with them, she would be a psychiatrist for a little when the blonde became stressed, depressed, or angry but other than that, she was a normal friend.

 

Peridot accepted her help outside her dorm and talked to Garnet about her problems. Garnet concluded that she had a rough family life with her mother that would always mess with the blondes confidence based on her description of her yelling at her of how disappointed she was. Also, she seemed like she wanted to impress her mother with her grades, hence why she overworks herself to burnout. Garnet said to Peridot that “it’s fine to feel like you want to show your worth to someone but don’t go through your limit to reach it. If they don’t see your potential, then it’s their loss. Don’t let someone as toxic as your mother control you. You just need to focus on what will improve yourself. Like get out of the house and spend more time with your friends. We will always be here if you need it. Just give either of us a call and let us help you. You don’t need to go through this alone because you have people who care for you right beside you, especially Lapis.” Once Garnet finished her lecture, Peridot had tears in her eyes. “Don’t let anyone justify who you are.” Peridot nodded, standing up and hugging the other tightly.

 

“Thank you, Garnet. I really needed to hear that.” She cried in her chest.

 

“I know.” They stayed like that until the blonde pulled away, wiping her tears away.

 

“Now go and find Lapis. She probably wants to see you.”

 

Peridot said a little okay and walked to the door. “Thank you for listening to my problems.”

 

“No problem. I just wanted to help you as a friend, not just because of my degree. Now, have a nice day and see you soon.”

 

“Okay. See you soon Garnet.” With that, she left and walked to her dorm, not too far from Garnets. Once she opened the door, Lapis pounced onto her in a hug.

 

“How did it go?”

 

Peridot smiled, hugging her back. “Perfectly.”

 

Lapis pulled away to look at her eyes. “Anything I should know about?”

 

“Just that I need to get out more and hang with friends.”

 

“Oh really? What about me?” Lapis questioned with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Kinky,” she paused, thinking of something. “I need to start making out and show my appreciation to you more.”

 

“Now look who’s being kinky.” Lapis smile widens, pulling Peridot to the bed. She let the other guide her to the bed. They started sitting on the bed, kissing. But as time passed, it got more heated.

 

Peridot was happy to have such caring friends and a loving girlfriend, but happiness can be short-lived when finals start and her mother emailing her about it. But this time, her group didn’t let her spiral backward. Their arms are open at any time she needs it and Peridot was grateful for that. Thanks to her studying and mental state mostly in check, she got an A for all her finals. She was paranoid that he didn’t do better, but she knew it was just her perfectionism and her mother wearing her down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I worked harder on this.
> 
> News/Update: I have other fics I'm working on and they have chapters to them so it might take a while to post those. Also, the work I've first started "The Things We Do For Others" is discontinued because I've lost my interest in it. BUT, I do have one more chapter to post before it's discontinued, so if you were interested in it, there IS another chapter coming out but it will be the last chapter posted. 
> 
> Thank you and have a happy pride month!
> 
> Here is my Tumblr if your interested-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cloverzbandit


End file.
